As a rule, air-cooled generators for applications in the automotive sector are mounted by means of a locating bearing in a first bearing plate (A bearing plate) and a floating bearing in a second bearing plate (B bearing plate). A ball bearing which is used as a bearing is fixed axially here between a bearing plate and a support plate. As a result of the generally present bearing play, oscillations of the rotor occur as overall body in the axial direction. This phenomenon which is also called rotor bouncing occurs as a rule between 100 Hz and 500 Hz and is generally associated with very high mechanical loadings in the generator on various components.
DE 44 03 957 A1 relates to a flange bearing. Said flange bearing serves to receive a prong shaft of the winch or the pick-up drum of a harvester or of another correspondingly equipped agricultural machine. The flange bearing comprises a bearing body which is divided on one side and the outer casing of which has a cylindrical center section. The latter is adjoined by sections which are beveled conically on both sides. The bearing body is provided with a web which permits positionally accurate insertion of the bearings into the receptacle of a winch star and at the same time serves as antirotation safeguard. The bearing halves are connected elastically to one another by an integral hinge, a cutout being provided in an adjacent manner to the integral hinge, which cutout facilitates the widening of the bearing body, which is produced from a robust plastic, during mounting and dismantling. This solution concerns a hinge which can be bent more easily on account of the lower rigidity at a notched point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,032 discloses a cylindrical bearing housing which has a milled slot as viewed in the axial direction. As a result, internal stresses which are produced are dissipated, such as residual stresses which are produced during casting. Deformation of the bearing housing is possible as a result of the slot.
DE 10 2004 053 078 A1 relates to a bearing arrangement. The latter comprises a bearing carrier which is connected to a bearing which is preferably configured as an antifriction bearing. In one of its bearing rings, the bearing has a groove which extends in the circumferential direction. At least one projection which is arranged on the bearing carrier and extends in the radial direction engages into said groove. At a circumferential point, the bearing carrier has a slot which extends substantially in the radial direction.
Finally, WO 03/081750 A1 discloses a generator for a vehicle, the generator comprising a support plate which has a slot which extends in the radial direction. Said slot which extends in the radial direction serves as tolerance compensation means. According to this solution, any stresses which possibly occur during the screwing connection of the support plate are dissipated, since a deformation of the material of the support plate is possible as a result of the slot and accordingly a dissipation of the stresses can take place.